


Your Legacy

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Rey is the galaxy's vengeance for what Palpatine has done
Relationships: Rey & Darth Sidious
Kudos: 4





	Your Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> So the discord server was talking about how it would be cool if Rey was the grandchild of a clone trooper and uhhhh  
> Kinda took that vibe and ran with it

Nobody.

Rey supposed he was right, in a way. Her grandfather was nobody by design. Another soldier in a sea of identical faces, and when Palpatine's grand plan (well, the first one anyways) was completed the clone troopers disappeared, seemingly vanished from history. Her mother grew up without a father, and her father's life wasn't any better. Hunted by the empire for his talent in the force since he was a child, it had driven him to the outer rim. Really who would expect Rey, of all people to face down the emperor?

But also….it was also poetic. Rey's parents and grandparents may not have been around to see it, but Palpatine's actions came back to bite him. Rey was the unintended consequence of everything that Palpatine had done to the galaxy and it's people. The descendant of a clone and child of a runaway force sensitive, scavenger of imperial wrecks taught by Vader's son, the last jedi.

Rey was the universe's vengeance for everything Palpatine had done to it. And that was a legacy she could be proud of.

\--  
"Every piece you moved in your grand plan, every person who was no more than a pawn to you has led to me, emperor. How does it feel to know your actions have consequences."  
\--  
"Do you know who my parents were?"

"They were no one. You are no one!"

"My mother was the child of a clone trooper, my father was a force sensitive who spent his entire life on the run. I grew up surviving on the wreckage of your empire. I was trained by your greatest mistake, the son of the man who betrayed you. I am not nobody emperor. I am your legacy."


End file.
